minivanaufandomcom-20200215-history
Noctis Lucis Caelum
Noctis Lucis Caelum is the current Crown Prince of Lucis, the 114th heir to the throne of a very ancient nightmare. Noct is a good-humored, laidback sort of guy with a bit of a lazy streak (that lazy streak happens to be 60% depression, 40% actual laziness) - he can sometimes be oblivious, seemingly heartlessly so, to when he's inconveniencing others for his own benefit, due to his upbringing. And then sometimes he's just a little shit, 'cause it's fun. Backstory Aulea passed shortly after bringing Noct into this world, so he barely remembers his mother's face. Despite this loss so deeply sad he could hardly understand it, he grew up a somewhat well-adjusted child, thanks to the efforts of his father to give his son a happy, normal life. As if that wasn't enough grief for the Line of Lucis, Regis learned when his son was just five years old that he was fated to sacrifice his own life to save the world, far too early to ever experience all the joys and sorrows of living... And in response, Regis strove to give his son the fullest life possible. Noct was generally enrolled in schools filled with average children, not nobility, because Regis, tired of the corrupt and distant politics of his generation, wanted to instill a sense of kindness and understanding for the people in his little prince - he didn't want Noct to feel particularly superior to everyone else, but he also didn't want Noct to feel lonely. Around the time Noct was in high school, Regis helped him find an average customer service job to drive these principles home, and make sure his son would never be a king who did not understand the struggles of the people he served. Not that he would ever be king. But he never told Noct about his fate. He didn't want to break his own son like that-- it would have been impossible to explain. Despite Regis' attempts to give Noct a pleasant life and teach him wisdom and responsibility, Noct was the victim of a very unpleasant situation in middle school that no one could have predicted or controlled: a member of Regis' court took an unseemly interest in the young prince, and for a short time, he was abused by this courtier. When he did finally tell Regis, Regis dealt with the courtier swiftly and unrepentantly: with a private execution that Noct never asked for. Honestly, Noct didn't know what he wanted, but he wasn't sure he wanted blood on his hands. Regis did what he felt was right, but it, in a sense, only drove Noct deeper into the depression and trauma that results from such abuse. These days, now that he's a young man, he's about as well-adjusted as he could be, he's not much weepier than he is in canon, but his body is a dissociative corpse, and he can't love anyone. Not without a lot of character development and therapeutic growth. Personality wip Abilities Ring of the Lucii Being part of the Line of Lucis, Noct can wield the fabled Ring of the Lucii and commune with the Crystal given to his family by the Astrals centuries ago. It takes a lot of grooming training and growth (both physically and mentally) to be able to control either of these tools at his disposal, but he grows into the king he was always meant to be. But, I mean, at what cost? Is it worth losing what made you human in the first place? Fishing He's the Prince of Lucis, and the King of Fishing. You know how it is. Relationships Ignis What is there to say? Ignis has been his best friend since he was a very small child, Ignis is just as important and dear to him as Luna is. Sure, they have their disagreements - normally in the form of Ignis scolding Noct for some foolish bullshit he's gotten up to, and Noct knowing full well that Ignis is probably right, but they've been together for as long as they both can remember. They're stuck like glue for good. What he doesn't realize (or simply pretends not to realize - but really, Ignis is very repressed and silent about his feelings) is that Ignis is hopelessly, deeply in love with him. It's not that he wouldn't return Ignis' feelings once he learned to think of Ignis differently, as more than The Mom Best Friend, but it's certainly a mess bubbling beneath the surface of their friendship. Well. Either way, whether he understands how serious Ignis' feelings are or not, he does know that it's fun very very subtly flirting with Ignis and seeing how Ignis reacts. Noct is... Certainly closer than one would be with platonic friends, with all of his retainers, but Ignis seems to see the LEAST non-platonic affection from Noct. Strange. Prompto He is also one of Noct's best friends, and he is the one who Noct trusts with most basic issues. Prompto is the least judgmental and "proper," or "strict" of Noct's retainers, after all, so Noct seems to trust Prompto a great deal to be understanding and kind if he comes to Prompto with a personal problem. Noct has a fairly healthy friendship with Prompto, and all seems pretty great for them! Haha, fuckin' sike. Don't DISREGARD all of the above, because their friendship is very healthy and positive in most ways, on the surface. However, on the negative side, Noct has NO idea that Prompto used to be fat as a child, that Prompto lost a dangerous amount of weight in a very short amount of time so that Noct would be his friend, that Prompto was terrified that Noct would never see him as a human being worthy of love and friendship unless he was skinny. So Noct reacts with sort of - amusement and good-natured (but, in practice, cruel) jokes when Prompto seems worried that he's gaining weight. Noct doesn't understand why anyone would get genuinely concerned about their own weight like that, he's never been heavier than he is now. Neither have Ignis or Gladio, for that matter. He figures Prompto is maybe just a tiny bit of a health freak with a tiny bit of a narcissist streak? Ah, well. Everyone has flaws. (He has no idea that Prompto has a severe body image disorder, and he has no idea that he's been feeding it pun intended, but pun embraced passively for years.) Gladio (WIP) They're very close friends (with benefits), but he can sense on some level that Gladio can't stand him, that Gladio thinks he's an incompetent child. Noct doesn't appreciate that one bit, as anyone can understand. Luna (WIP) ok i wanna put a lot of work into this one later because they really truly are in love and have a really healthy relationship theres just a lot of baggage w/ the prophecy and shit and with their initial emotional AND physical distance. lunoct good Mikami (WIP) He has no idea that Mikami was the little weird blue rock puppy that found him after his injury as a child and guided him to safety, or the very same little weird blue rock puppy that showed up now and again right in front of him in highschool, OR the very same little weird blue rock puppy that appears in Prompto's photos now and again. Either way, he likes Mikami as a friend well enough, and later on comes to trust him a lot like he trusts Prompto, to be compassionate and understanding and non-judgmental. But he wouldn't even begin to guess until The Eventual Reveal that he's absolutely everything to Mikami. Ravus (WIP) He-- He understands why Ravus is hurt, but okay. Does Ravus understand Noct was a child when Tenebrae fell? Does-- Does Ravus get that? Okay. Noct hopes so. Noct would hope so. Because he thinks Ravus has really no place blaming him for the whole affair. Ardyn (WIP) Noct is a tad suspicious of Ardyn from the beginning, but he writes this off at first as paranoia. Then shit goes south, and HOO BOY does he fall for Ardyn's "Let's Piss Noct Off And Make Him Wanna Kill Me" gambit, hook, line and sinker. He's the toughest to convince of Ardyn's eventual heel face turn way later, but he comes around eventually through hard work on Ardyn's part - not because Ardyn is OWED forgiveness, but because he earns at least understanding, if not forgiveness, at first. After the main plot, Noct accepts Ardyn as his uncle, as close family. Category:Characters